The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and a method for detecting abnormal vibrations of a rotor. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting abnormal vibrations of a rotor based on four-dimensional (4D) vibration information distinguishing locations and directions of the rotor.
Generally, a high speed rotor, such as a turbine of a power plant, is operated in association with a variety of systems. Abnormal vibration in the rotor is an important factor that may cause the power generation of a generator to stop. Therefore, a vibration reference value of the high speed rotor is set in accordance with international codes and by a company that orders the manufacture of the generator.
Stopping of power generation by a high vibration of a rotor of a turbine generator, a type of high speed rotor, causes losses of at least several hundred million Korean won. The high speed rotor is monitored and managed through various methods.
Therefore, there is a need to determine an abnormal vibration in a rotor by measuring, in various locations and directions, rotor vibrations due to the rotation of the rotor and synthesizing measured data.
In addition, it is necessary to determine an abnormal vibration in the rotor using a different method of distinguishing a transient section lasting prior to the rotor rotating in a normal state after initial rotation and a regular section in which the rotor rotates in the normal state.